


Lindsey Starts School

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Leave It to Beaver 2nd Generation [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: starting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since school is coming around the corner, Lindsey tries her best to talk Louise and Martha to do better this year since they always seemed to find trouble during class. How would the first week of school go for Martha and Louise? Find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since school started again, Lindsey Cleaver always looked forward to when school picked up again. She’d always done well in school and received good grade. She was one of a few students who did. Her friends, Martha Haskell and Louise Rutherford didn’t like school very much. Martha and Louise almost always found trouble.

Lindsey decided to pick up track again this year so she’d sign up for it when she got the chance to get around to it. Unlike Martha, Lindsey didn’t have any sisters or brothers, and sometimes Lindsey would be jealous because she didn’t have any brothers and sisters. Lindsey hadn’t heard about Laura, who was Martha’s sister, and Martha didn’t volunteer to share any details.

It was going to be their junior year in college. Lindsey still wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, so she was going to take her time. There’s never too late, Lindsey always heard her father, Wally tell her. She kept that in her mind. Lindsey prepared for school a week early so she’d be ready for the first day of school. No, Martha and Louise usually don’t come prepared on time like Lindsey does.

It was lunchtime. Lindsey was hanging out with Louise and Martha.

“Are you girls prepared for school yet?” Lindsey asked Martha and Louise.

“No,” Martha answered.

“Almost,” Louise replied.

Martha gave Louise a look. Lindsey left to pour herself a second glass of milk.

When Lindsey didn’t join them again, Martha asked, “You’re starting t sound like Lindsey, Louise. Aren’t you still going to slack around in class anymore?”

Louise saw Lindsey coming to rejoin them.

“I’m back, girls,” Lindsey said.

Louise didn’t get a chance to answer Martha’s question about not receiving bad grades. At this minute Louise didn’t know how to answer Martha.

“Girls, if this is going to be our junior year in college, we could start thinking right now that we all shall be able to try our best work on receiving good grades. Why don’t you two start acting as twenty – year – olds instead of acting like five – year – old?”

Louise wanted to talk about this privately with Lindsey.

“Lindsey, could we have a private conversation?” Louise asked.

“We sure can. Why don’t we invite Martha in?”

“Not this time. I hope you don’t mind if Lindsey and I have for a minute or two alone?” 

“All right. I’ll be waiting here,” Martha said.

“Whatever,” Louise said. 

She didn’t say it out loud for Martha to hear.

Lindsey and Louise walked into the living room. 

“How come you don’t want to include Martha in?” Lindsey wanted to know.

“I just didn’t, that’s all.”

Martha wasn’t too far away to listen in on the conversation between Lindsey and Louise.

“Tell me what you have on your mind,” Lindsey told Louise.

“Okay. Lindsey. Since this is our junior year of college, I do see your point on trying our best to receive good grades. I’m almost prepared for the first day of school and Martha hasn’t done anything yet. I’ll try my best this year to get good grades. When I was in Africa, I didn’t do so well in school. I guess when I first moved to Mayfield, that would stick with me, and it has. I don’t see it as a bad habit,” Louise told Lindsey.

Martha could hear what Louise had just told Lindsey. And Louise didn’t bother to whisper, Martha was able to catch in the conversations between her friends.

Lindsey didn’t reply to Louse. All Lindsey said was, “Should we rejoin Martha?”

“It looks like we are finished,” Louise answered.

In a few seconds, Martha watched as Louise and Lindsey sat at the kitchen table.

“I heard everything,” Martha said.

And Louise joined in.

“Since school’s almost starting, you are the last one to come prepared,” Louise told her.

Martha didn’t reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey left Martha and Louise around three – fifteen that afternoon. Tonight was Martha's turn to cook supper.

"I heard what you told Lindsey," Martha said.

"I know you did. Somehow I didn't want to include you in," Louise said to Martha.

"You and Lindsey usually have me involved, but I am disappointed."

"Sorry if I disappointed you this time, Martha. I'll remember to add you in next time," Louise said.

"I can't figure out what you told Lindsey, sure every school year is different, but why did you tell Lindsey you were almost prepared for school?" she asked.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you right away, Martha. I am almost done becoming prepared for school. Have you even started yet?" Louise asked her friend.

"Not yet. I will sooner or later."

"Better not let Lindsey hear you say that," Martha said.

"I wouldn't," Louise replied.

"You and I don't study hard enough when we are in class, Louise. Besides, we always find trouble in the classroom," Martha reminded her.

"I know. I guess I've been in that habit when I first started attending school as an orphan," Louise replied.

"Oh. I guess that means your goal is to do better in school this year?"

"At the moment it is," Louise answered and then added, "why don't you think the same thing?"

"Maybe you and I could try to do our best to be receiving good grades this year?"

"Let me think about it," Martha said truthfully.

"You don't have much time left," Louise reminded Martha.

"I know," was all what Martha said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You and I don't study hard enough when we are in class, Louise. Besides, we always find trouble in the classroom," Martha reminded her.

"I know. I guess I've been in that habit when I first started attending school as an orphan," Louise replied.

"Oh. I guess that means your goal is to do better in school this year?"

"At the moment it is," Louise answered and then added, "why don't you think the same thing? Maybe you and I could try our best to be receiving good grades this year?"

"Let me think about it," Martha said truthfully.

"You don't have much time left," Louise reminded Martha.

"I know," was all Martha said.

A few days were flying by fast and Martha was slowly in progress to get ready to start her junior year of college. Martha knew she didn't have much time left, but with Lindsey and Louise's help, she was able to get ready a lot faster than rather wait until the first day of school.

"Martha, if we help you prepare for school starting again, you'll feel a lot better you had come prepared," Lindsey told her.

"I know that, Lindsey. You don't need to tell me something I already know," Martha replied.

"I don't want to waste my energy with you both on our first day of school and starting to find trouble. Got it?" Lindsey asked.

"Got it," Louise answered for her and Martha.

Martha said nothing, so she let Louise answer for the two of them.

"Do you agree, Martha?" Lindsey asked.

"Louise already answered," Martha told her.

"I want to hear it from you as well," Lindsey told Martha.

"All right. I guess I agree," Martha told Lindsey.

"Don't you already feel better you agree with us?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know about that. Louise, you have changed from what you told Lindsey," Martha told Louise.

"I know, Martha. It never hurts to change every once in a while," Louise replied.

"Louise is already thinking positive about the school year like I am."

"I can see that, Lindsey. I will decide when I want to change. If I do change, you both will know," Martha said.


	4. Chapter 4

That same evening, Martha was sitting alone in the bedroom she shares with Louise. Sharing the same room has worked out well for both of them. Louise was watching a show on television, and Martha couldn't tell what sort of show it was or even cared. Martha walked around the bedroom for a while. At least Louise wasn't in their bedroom to pay any attention to see her walk around.

Martha wanted to spend some time alone without Louise around. She kept remembering Louise and Lindsey were talking about getting ready for their first week at school. Louise did say something about halfway finished on preparing for school. This wasn't the same Louise Rutherford she knew when they first met after moving from Kenya.

Martha did hear Louise's program take a few minutes for a commercial break. So Martha stopped walking around their bedroom and returned to where she left Louise earlier. Louise saw Martha walking toward the couch where she was sitting. Louise looked at Martha.

"What were you doing?" Louise asked.

"Nothing," Martha answered, even though there was really something on her mind.

"Actually, you are thinking of something."

"All right. You caught me there. Yes, I've been thinking about something."

"Care to share it with me, Martha? We are friends, and we do share a lot on what we've been having on our minds."

What Louise had just said was true.

"I guess I can share, but I prefer keeping it to myself."

"Go ahead and tell me, Martha. I'm listening," Louise told her.

"I did hear you telling Lindsey you were almost finished preparing for school," Martha began.

"Yes, I did tell Lindsey that, but somehow I didn't want you involved this time."

"Well, I wasn't very far to hear your and Lindsey's conversation, so I did catch on to what you were talking about."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Martha," Louise said truthfully.

So Martha continued.

"That conversation between you and Lindsey got me thinking," Martha began.

"What about our conversation made you think about?" Louise asked.

Neither of them paid much attention that the television returned to Louise's program.

"Well, you did tell me you wanted to try doing better in school this year."

"I did say that," Louise said, thinking it was a good thing something was making her friend think.

"At least it made you think. Let's see what happens when the first day of school looks like for both of us. Want to surprise Lindsey?"

"What sort of surprise do you have in mind?" Martha asked.

"I was thinking we could do our best not to find trouble on our first week of school. We know she usually does have a good year," Louise answered.

"It didn't work for us last year, don't forget. I will go along with this idea of yours just to make Lindsey happy."

"And we will," Louise said.

That was the end of their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the first day of school. Martha knew for sure her and Louise's goal for this school year wouldn't last very long, but she wanted to see how it turns out first. She and Louise arrived at the university before Lindsey did. Martha guessed Lindsey already got here to the campus or not, but she took her guess as yes.

"Don't you feel better now since Lindsey helped us with finding what supplies we need for this semester?" Louise asked Martha.

"I guess," Martha answered.

Louise could tell Martha thought Lindsey was being a friend to help them get ready for another school year, but Martha didn't show it.

"Has Lindsey arrived yet?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Martha. If she is, she must be in her first class of the day. If we don't see her now, we'll probably eat lunch with her," Louise answered.

"We'll see her at lunch for sure as we usually do," Martha replied.

"Since it's only the first day of school, we might not even get the change to be with her at lunch," Louise told Martha.

"Good point."

The bell rang within ten minutes. Louise's first class of the day was math. Lindsey's first class of the day was science. Martha's first class of the day was history, and that was never a favorite subject of Martha's.

"What's your first class?" Louise asked.

"History. What about you?"

"Science," Louise answered as she made a face, and Martha didn't blame her friend for that.

Their morning classes went by quickly, Martha noticed.

Then she met up with Louise and Lindsey. She was the first person to arrive. Martha was happy her morning classes were done for the day. She hoped Louise broke their goal to do better this year with good grades since this goal never lasted long. When it didn't last very long, trouble arrives to her and Louise at the same time.

Lindsey joined Martha just then.

"Hello, Martha. Has Louise shown up yet?" Lindsey asked.

"Nope. You're the second to show up," Martha answered.

"Louise should be here shortly," Martha told her friend.

"She usually does. How did your morning turn out?" Lindsey asked.

"So far, so good. How much longer would you think Louise and I find trouble?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea how I could answer that for you, Martha. If I have any answer to that question, I would think you might find trouble in the next three to four days," Lindsey guessed.

"Guess you could be right," Martha agreed as Louise joined them.

"Hello, Louise. Lindsey and I haven't been here very long, so you're on time," Martha greed her friend.

"Good," Louise said, and then asked, "what did you mean by trouble?"

"Martha wanted my opinion how much longer you both would meet up with trouble, so I told her what I thought," Lindsey answered.

"Martha, you asked that type of question a little too early," Louise said,

"Never hurts to be prepared with a question like that," Martha replied.

"We'll find that sort of answer for ourselves at the end of today. How does that sound?" Lindsey asked.

Martha and Louise agreed to what Lindsey just asked them.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend finally arrived. Even though school just started, Lindsey and her friends didn't have to bother with a lot of studying, so they were able to have free time until schoolwork starts to pick up. Tonight, all three girls hung around in Lindsey's dorm. Lindsey already spent time at her friends' place, so now it was Martha and Louise's turn.

It was nearing six – fifteen when Martha and Louise entered Lindsey's doorstep. Martha beat Louise to knock on the door.

"I was going to do that, Martha."

"You can do that next time we come here," Martha told her friend.

"Okay," Louise said as they watched Lindsey open the door to let them in.

"Hello, girls. Come on in," Lindsey greeted them.

"Thank you, Lindsey. What have you decided what we should eat for supper tonight?" Louise asked.

"I called Pizza Hut. I hope you girls don't mind."

"We don't mind at all," Martha replied at Lindsey slammed the door after her friends.

"When will the delivery boy arrive?" Martha asked.

"About ten minutes or so," Lindsey replied.

"Since we won't be working on schoolwork a lot at this minute, we should see a movie," Louise spoke up.

"Great idea, Louise. I think we deserve a movie night," Martha agreed.

"You girls have a very good idea. Let me see what kind of movies we have this time."

Lindsey found a few: Gone With the Wind, Lady and the Tramp, Mary Poppins, Forrest Gump, Walk the Line, and some Hallmark movies as well. All three girls agreed on Gone With the Wind, and it was one of their all – time favorite movies. Before Lindsey could pop the DVD in, they heard somebody knock.

"Pizza guy got here fast," Louise said as Lindsey got up from her feet to see who knocked on the door.

"Pizza delivery," the young man said as Lindsey opened the door.

"We weren't expecting you ten minutes early," Lindsey greeted him.

Martha and Louise turned to see what this guy looked like. The young guy looked like he just started college, but thought he was cute. He was supposed to do his job, not go on a date with a woman.

"Is this some kind of party?" he asked.

Neither Louise or Martha were at the door with Lindsey to have a close look to see what his name was. Since Lindsey was the one paying tonight, she could tell her friends his name.

"No party. How much is the pizza?"

Both Louise and Martha saw what he looked like – hazel eyes, light brown eyes. Plus he had a smile on tonight.

Louise, Martha and Lindsey weren't good at judging somebody's age, but this guy was easy to figure out. He was about a year or two younger, so he wasn't very far from them in age.

"Are you new here to Mayfield? I believe I've never seen you before," Lindsey told him.

Martha and Louise looked at one another, thinking the same thing: 'Come on, Lindsey. See what his name is!'

Lindsey didn't yet look at her friends' faces, but she could feel them looking in her direction, sending her a message.

"I didn't quite catch your name," Lindsey replied.

"My name is Seth. Yes, I am new here. I think I've seen you around somewhere," Seth told Lindsey.

"It was nice meeting you, Seth. I do believe you have other pizzas to deliver," Lindsey told him.

"I guess you're right. I better be on my way, instead of standing here wasting my time talking with you, Lindsey."

Lindsey found that as a surprise that he already knew her name.

"How did you know who I am, Seth?"

"I've seen you at track," he answered.

"Oh. I didn't think I have seen you there."

"It was nice to finally meeting you. I'll talk with you later."

"Thank you for the pizza, Seth. It was nice meeting you as well," Lindsey told him.

He was already gone when Lindsey said that.

Once Lindsey slammed the door with her left arm and the pizza in her right, both Martha and Louise got up from the couch and help their friend serve the pizza.

"Thanks for your help, girls, but I can do this."

"We want to help ourselves. So that cute guy already knew who you are and you didn't."

"No, Louise. This is the only time I have seen and met Seth."

From what Lindsey just told them was the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Lindsey and her friends had no classes. Today was Friday, so it was the beginning of their weekend.

“How did your first week of school turn out for you?” Lindsey asked.

The three of them were eating breakfast as they talked.

“Fine, I guess,” Martha answered.

“Good. How about you, Louise?”

“Uh, it went okay.”

Martha and Louise didn’t run into trouble at the start of the school year, but again things could change.

“All three of us know you girls will run into trouble at some point. Let’s keep this a good year without having trouble involved,” Lindsey told them.

Neither Martha or Louise said a word for a minute or so. Louise spoke up before Martha did.

“Remember I told you before school started, Lindsey, I was almost prepared for the school year. I want to do well this year without getting into trouble. Whenever Martha and I both plan to have a fresh start, it doesn’t work that way for us,” Louise replied.

“I do remember you mentioned that, Louise. Let’s see what the rest of the school year would look like. Do you think you can also do this, Martha?” Lindsey asked, looking in Martha’s direction.

“I’ll try to do my best, Lindsey,” answered Martha.

“Okay. Just try your best. That’s all that counts,” Lindsey said.

“That’s the point, Lindsey. Martha and I have tried a lot in the past to receive good grades like you do, but we always run into trouble,” Louise said.

“If you girls study harder without goofing off and get involved in trouble, you will receive good grades. I do try to do my best as well. It usually works for me since I hardly find trouble like you do. That’s how I stay in activities.”

Maybe that could be something Martha and Lindsey should do.

“Why don’t you girls give theater and sports a try and maybe that way you won’t be in the way with trouble as you normally do?” she suggested.

“It wouldn’t hurt, Louise. We may not be the best, but people seem to like Lindsey. People who do know who we are might try to give you and I a chance,” Martha told her friend.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“That’s the spirit. At least you girls will have some spirit for this year. People will respect that from you. I will try my best to help you stay away from trouble this year,” Lindsey told her friends.

“In Kenya, I didn’t have much interest to show my spirit in school much at all, girls. It looks like I’m repeating it in America as well.”

“Louise, America and Africa are two different countries. A lot of people have their own ways to find trouble, even if it mean means trouble is different to everyone,” Lindsey replied.

“Duh,” Louise and Martha said at the same time.

“Shall we try and see what happens? If you girls do, I will give you some brownie points,” Lindsey remarked.

Louise and Martha knew what brownie points meant, so they didn’t bother asking.

“What do you think, Martha?” Louise asked.

“It won’t hurt to try,” Martha answered.

“If you girls get yourselves out there, you can make new friends. Don’t you want to meet new people?” Lindsey asked.

“What do you say, Martha?” Louise asked.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s deserve those brownie points.”


	8. Chapter 8

Martha sighed.

“Why are you sighing about?” Louise asked her friend.

“Nothing much, Louise. Don’t you have that feeling our goal for this school year would end at some point?”

“I’ve thought of that, too. It looks to be that way,” Louise agreed.

“If we do run into trouble, let’s not tell Lindsey,” Martha said.

“Good point. Let’s keep having her think we’re trying to keep our goal about doing better this year.”

“Either way, she’ll figure it out for herself without us telling her.”

“She sure will,” Martha said.

“True. Let’s see how much longer it will take Lindsey to figure out.”

What the two girls agreed on just now was true.

“Don’t forget trouble is my middle name.”

“I haven’t forgotten, Martha. I guess it’s the same for both of us.”

“Looks that way.”

Martha and Louise seemed to do well so far with this new school year.

On Monday the following week, Lindsey felt something that Martha and Louise were up to something. As for now, Lindsey couldn’t figure out what it was. She’ll soon figure it out for herself. Lindsey was smart, but she’ll figure this out for sure. At least this was something Martha and Louise planned and she wasn’t invited to know what they had planned this time.

“I’ll figure this out. Maybe something the girls have put together might change their minds about this goal they want to keep that would end soon. Let’s see if I’m right,” Lindsey told herself.

And it did turn out Lindsey was right. Both Louise and Martha joined Lindsey at lunchtime.

“Hi, Lindsey. How was your morning?” Louise asked.

“Hi, Lindsey. How was your morning?” Louise asked.

“It went well, thank you. What about you?”

“It went okay,” Martha answered.

Louise nodded with her. Lindsey sensed Martha and Louise were showing some guilt on the inside, and they didn’t want to show it. Lindsey didn’t bother saying anything to her friends what she was just thinking. Both Louise and Martha started figuring out Lindsey somehow guessed about their agreement without trouble. Lindsey was a good friend to both of them, and they almost always talked about all of trouble they were involved in. And this time would be added.

Line Break

Tuesday started off as usual for Louise and Martha involving with trouble. Neither of them were the type of people to bully, so that’s what Lindsey appreciated from their friendship. So Lindsey decided to say that now.

“Girls, there is one thing I’d like to say about our friendship,” Lindsey replied.

Both Martha and Louise gave Lindsey their best eye contact.

“What’s that? It better be nothing negative,” Louise said.

“It’s nothing negative at all. It involves our friendship that has been involved with all of the trouble you both have caused ever since Louise moved here from Kenya.”

“Talk away,” Martha said.

So Lindsey continued.

“Here’s what I like from all of the trouble that you both ran into all of these years is that both of you never bullied anybody.”

“Do you really mean it or are you making this whole story up?” 

“It’s the truth, Martha. Do I sound like I’m making it up?”

“I happen to agree with Lindsey, Martha,” Louise said.

“At least somebody seems to agree with me.”

“And we will take what you just said about our friendship as compliment,” Martha told Lindsey.

“That’s about the nicest thing somebody has ever said that to me,” Louise said.

“Same with me,” Martha replied.

They actually had a good start on this new week, but Lindsey’s compliment about them being friends this long was about the best thing what somebody like Lindsey would have never said anything to them about this, so they kept it in mind. Yes, it would be something both of the girls would share with their families, but decided against it.

And Wednesday arrived. The girls did not have Lindsey with them. Martha and Louise never thought nobody was a bully around here on the campus. They even didn’t want to find out. But it turned out they were wrong if they didn’t guess correctly. They sighed with relief that Lindsey wasn’t around to be with them when they met a gang of bullies.

Neither of them did nothing wrong, but they didn’t like being a part of gangs who would bully you. And they were never interested, either.

“Why did you run into us for?” 

Louise was the first to speak up.

“We would like to have something from you, ladies,” the leader answered.

“What would you want from us?” Martha asked.

“We aren’t here to bully you. We want your money,” another bully agreed.

These guys were bigger and taller than they were. Neither of them didn’t pay very close attention what these guys looked like. Again Martha and Louise didn’t bother giving this gang anything they owned, including money. They wanted to save that money for lunch today, but these guys never cared either way.

Louise and Martha did their best to walk as fast as they could to get away from these guys who wanted their money. The didn’t care to ask why they wanted it, so this was why they left before they were involved besides money. Now they both had their hearts pounding as fast as their hearts could pound.

Since it was now lunchtime, Louise and Martha had scared looks on their faces when they joined Lindsey.

“You girls look scared,” Lindsey greeted them.

At least their studies had nothing to do at the moment.

“You won’t believe this, Lindsey. Trouble found us again.”

“Did it involve your grades?” Lindsey asked.

“Of course not. We ran into a group of bullies,” Louise said.

Martha agreed and said, “This time we didn’t start this,” Martha told Lindsey.

“What did you do?” Lindsey asked.

“They wanted our money,” Louise said.

“Did you girls give them any?”

“Of course not. All we did was walk away,” Martha answered.

“Good for you,” Lindsey said to her friends.

“Martha, you know what?”

“What’s that, Louise?” 

“I hope we never run into a group of bullies ever again.”

“I agree with you,” Martha replied.


End file.
